battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Pill Hall
The Pill Hall was an extremely important department within the Yan Alliance. This place was able to deliver many different kinds of medicinal pills everyday. After which, these medicinal pills would be sent to the Merchant Hall and were swiftly sold in every corner of the Jia Ma Empire through the channels of the Primer clan. The Pill Hall was located near the middle of the capital. Everyday, there would be a large number of alchemists that would come to reside here from various empires. Currently, this place had become the biggest exchange ground for alchemists. Various rare medicinal ingredients and unique medicinal formulae could be seen here at anytime. After all, some of the deep mountains within the enormous Jia Ma Empire, where people seldom ventured, hid quite a number of good things. Those people that managed to obtain them by luck would naturally want to take them out to exchange for something else if these things were unsuitable for them. The Pill Hall of the current Yan Alliance was naturally flourishing to an extent that far surpassed its previous union, the Alchemist Association. The deep region of the Pill Hall was different from the liveliness at the exchange hall. It was a series of serene, silent pill refining rooms. This place was specially prepared for the Yan Alliance alchemists to refine medicinal pills. There was a male and female servant standing outside of each pill refining room. If the alchemist within it had any need to pass a message or needed to deal with some other small matter, these servants would immediately settle these issues in an appropriate manner. Some pill refining rooms were utilizing rare purple rocks in the middle areas of the room. This kind of material possessed some ability to seal off the heat and prevent it from seeping out. It was most suitable to be used to construct a pill refining room. However, due to its rarity, there was seldom any alchemist who built it for himself. Of course, the current Yan Alliance was rich and powerful. It was naturally not much of a problem to build a couple of high grade pill refining rooms. These high grade pill refining room could only be used by some of the alchemist within the Pill Hall who had reached tier 4 and above. A regular alchemist could only use those ordinary pill refining rooms in the outer areas. This kind of tier differentiation might have stirred some slight dissatisfaction from some alchemists at the beginning, but once they had gotten use to it as time passed, it had become a great motivator. Alchemists would put in greater effort to practice their medicinal refining skills, hoping for the time when they could enter a high grade pill refining room to enjoy its benefits. A pill refining room with an exceptionally deep-purple color was located in the middle of this high grade pill refining area. Only Xiao Yan, Fa Ma, and some high-tier alchemists who had reached tier 5 had the qualification to enter this place. Normally, this place would be considered a forbidden ground of the Pill Hall. An ordinary person or alchemist was forbidden from going near it. Category:Organisations Category:Yan Alliance